Husky Tale
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: After Cilan is killed by Dennis and Giovanni, he comes back as a husky to be with his friends and bros once more, and get his revenge. Starts off as wishfulshipping but then turns negaishipping. AU. this story does have humor in it! btb summery sux so plz read the story


"Again... its happening again... the same nightmare... Ash, Iris, Cress, and Chili all captured by that Dennis and Giovanni... I'm stuck in the middle... with a choice... I don't make it and rescue my friends and brothers... but the buliding explodes and I hear Iris scream my name..."

At that, Cilan, a Kisune, bolted upright in his bed, in a cold sweat. It was morning... and he had just had the same nightmare...

"What does it mean...? Is something bad gonna happen soon?" the fox muttered. He shook it off, however and prepared for his day... even though he was gonna be bothered by the dream...

In the dining room, there were two other house mates; Ash, a world renound Pokemon Master and the owner of the house. The other was a wild girl but was the champion of the Unova leauge and a Dragon Master. There they sat, talking about what they plan to do next, when a crash was heard from the kitchen. They rushed in, to find Cilan sitting on the floor, w/ the bowl that had pancake batter in, over his head...

"Whoa, are you alright?!" the raven haired teen asked. There was no response. "Cilan?" Iris ask, removing the bowl and noticing something. "Hes in a trance..." "He must be having one of his visions..." Ash deduced.

Yes, do to an accident one day, Cilan was struck by lightining and everyong thought he was dead, but wasn't... and now he gets visions of the future... and in this vision, he sees that Ash and Iris are together and that theres a husky, who is smiling at the sight... whats this all about? Well, one thing we know is that, once the fox comes outta his trance, he attacks Ash...

"Hey, wait! What did I do?!" he asks, quite shocked that his friend would attack him. "YOU WERE WITH IRIS! SHE MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! MINE!" Cilan bellowed, still choking Ash. Iris could tell he was upset by something, so she pulled him into a hug, which calmed him. "Cilan, just whats wrong... you haven't been yourself in the past few days... even the way you're eating is a big change... please... just tell us..."

So, the fox boy told them about his nightmare and they thought about just how serious its affected him. "You should just take the day off and relax for today. We'll take care of everything." Ash suggested. "But..." Cilan started, but was cut off. "No, buts, just take it easy. You're just stressed out. We got everything, so don't worry." , the wild teen said, stroking his fox ears, causing him to purr. This made her smirk. "Did I ever tell tell you, you sound cute when you purr?" This caused Cilan to blush.

Later, after having eaten a big lunch, the fox was lying on the couch looking at a dark blue box, with a frown. "Hey, whats wrong? Indigestion?" Ash asked his friend. He sighs. "Well, since shes not here... I guess I can tell you... but keep it a sceret from Iris..." "I will." Ash responded. "As you know, I love Iris very much and well I got this for her..." Cilan paused as he handed his friend the box. The raven haired teen opened it and saw the most beautiful ring. Its safe to say that he was quite shocked. "Cilan... does this mean you want to-" The fox boy nodded. "Yes, I want to marry her, but I dunno what to say or how to bring it up..."

Ash looked thoughtful and had an idea. He told it to Cilan. "I hope it works..." was all he said. A few hours later, Cilan was outside hanging upside down on a tree branch, eating apples. Seems his appitite is back to normal. He soon spotted Iris coming up the road carring a white box. "Hey... Iris..." he said shyly when she neared his tree. "What are you doing up there?" "Thinking..." "About what?" she asked. "Stuff..." he replied. "Well, come down, I got something for you." Iris stated, pointing at the box. Cilan soon came down. "Whats up?" he asked. She opened the box revealing a mint green cake, with the letters in rainbow colors: "To: Kitsune-kun From: your Iris Flower"

"Oh, Iris... thanks... a lot..." He said giving her a big hug, and continued; "I got something for you too! I'm gonna go get it! Brb!" And with that he left but was back a split second later, due to his teleporting ability. "Here it is..." he paused and got on one knee. "Cilan what are you-" But he cut her off. "Iris, I really love you... and I want to be with you forever... if its possible... but... will you marry me?" "Yes, I will!" came her happy reply. The fox boy was equally happy and he put the ring on her finger.

Meanwhile, Ash was watching from a window, happy things turned out great...

Whats next for our heroes? Stay tuned!


End file.
